1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest for a stretchable display device including a stretchable display panel has increased, where a size (or area) of the stretchable display panel may be changed, because the stretchable display panel has elasticity and flexibility in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction of the stretchable display panel. However, in the stretchable display device, when the size of the stretchable display panel is changed based on its elasticity and flexibility, structure of pixels included in the stretchable display panel may be deformed. Thus, resistances of electrodes included in the pixels may be changed, and characteristics (e.g., threshold voltage, mobility, etc.) of thin film transistors included in the pixels may be changed. As a result, in the stretchable display device, luminance non-uniformity (e.g., luminance spot, etc.) may occur on the stretchable display panel, because current flowing in the pixels is changed as the size of the stretchable display panel is changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.